Daddy's Girl
by angelsunwalkerandkissingfish
Summary: Currently one shot- may add more if I develop an actual full length version Short story based on Kim and Ron's future. Both have given up the crime fighting and now are focusing on raising three kids. Comment and Review and it will be awesome :D


Kimberly Ann Stoppable sat at the kitchen table with her two teenage sons, Maxwell and Anton, on either side of her. She sipped her coffee as her husband, Ron, flipped through that morning's paper. The chime from a morning alarm clock resonated through the house along with a teenage girl's scream. She looked toward the stairs and sighed as she listened to her daughter bustling to collect books, get dressed, and brush her teeth at one time.

"She overslept, again."

Ron looked up from his reading. "You know, you would think with how fast she gets ready in the morning, she would be able to make the track team."

"Yeah, when she isn't tripping over her own feet," Max snickered under his breath.

"Max," Kim's voice had an edge to it, the kind only a mother could use to warn a sixteen year old son.

"What?" He ran his fingers through spiked, ruddy hair. His blue eyes glinted as he smugly smiled at his mother, knowing that he hadn't done anything wrong, yet.

"You know what," her face was stern.

Her daughter toppled into the kitchen as she struggled to shove her foot into a converse sneaker. Renee Stoppable scrambled to her feet as she rushed to the table and used her fingers to comb several tangles out of her long, and very messy, blonde hair.

"Dude, why don't you try a comb?"

"That's what a hat is for, Max," Renee retorted as she pulled her beanie hat over her head. "Besides, I already used a comb."

"Could have fooled me."

"Maxwell Stoppable!" Kim's voice rose. She was losing patience

"Come on, Max. We're going to be late," Anton groaned not wanting to repeat the same scene from every other morning. He tried to help his parents whenever it was possible. His younger brother was a handful. Everyone knew that.

"Whatever," Max rolled his eyes as he threw his backpack over his shoulder. Renee shoved a piece of toast in her mouth while trying to rush through the morning routine. She was hoping to be able to walk with them today.

"Remind me why we let him try out for football, again."

"Ron, being a quarterback does not change the way you treat people."

"You sure? Because it almost seems like it does."

"That's called being a teenager." Kim sighed exasperated, "You were the running back."

"Apples and oranges, K. P. Don't forget, before I made quarterback, I stole your battle suit. See? Very jerk-like move."

Kim smiled. Even after marriage and three kids, he still used the old nickname. She was glad for it. Something about the name reminded her of the good-old days when they were fighting Dr. Drakken or Dementor. Unfortunately, those days had been lost as her life became more hectic. In a way, she was fortunate that Wade had stopped calling her for so many missions. It had forced her to give up most of the work. With a marriage, three kids, and a job of her own it was nearly impossible to leave at a moment's notice. When the Kim-municator stopped ringing on a consistent basis, she had assumed that her foes had just grown old and finally gave up. But, part of her still missed it. Kim bent down and kissed him on the forehead, still in love with him.

"Hello? Still in the room," Renee whined and rolled her eyes. Kim smiled at her daughter and patted her on the shoulder as she left the room.

"Better get moving," Ron looked up from his reading and adjusted his reading spectacles.

"Yeah, but before I leave, do you think you could sign this permission form?"

"For what?" He took the sheet from his daughter and scanned the information. "Cheerleading?" 

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun."

"Renee, you hate sports," Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "Have you thought of doing something a little less active? What about mathletes?"

"Dyslexic, Dad, remember?"

"So?"

"So, anything with numbers -or words- basically looks like alphabet soup." Renee grabbed his wrist with pleading eyes -green eyes- her mother's eyes. "_Please,_ Dad. Mom was a cheerleader, and there has to be some of her in me."

Ron sighed. Renee had recently developed an interest in wanting to be more like her mother. Things had progressed since she entered high school. Now, she was not only competing against herself, but also living in the shadow of her brothers.

"Why don't you try out for a skateboarding team? You like that."

"Dad, no offense, but geek to freak isn't much of an upgrade."

"Just try not to break anything," He said as he handed the signed permission form to his daughter.

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

Ron reluctantly released his grip and Renee rushed out the door, grabbing her skateboard on the way out. He rubbed his temples in hopes to ease his newly developing headache. At the moment, he would be happy if she didn't come home with any broken bones, again. How did his parents handle him as a teenager? Renee had just rushed out the door and it was taking every ounce of will not to run after his little girl. She was growing up faster than what he had wanted.

"What was that about?" Kim asked as she poked her head back into the kitchen.

"Your daughter is trying out for cheerleading."

"When did she become _my _daughter?" His wife emphasized the word 'my.'

"When I stopped being able to understand the words coming out of her mouth."

"Renee's a teenager, Ron. She'll grow out of it."

"When? All she's worried about now are boys and popularity… and boys. And did I mention boys?"

"Yes, three times," Kim rolled her eyes.

Sometimes it was as if things had never changed. They were just older versions of their high school selves. Ron still obsessed over things, particularly his daughter for whom he had developed a slight overprotective tendency. But, she knew that all three of their children were his pride and joy at the end of the day. Maybe it was a parent tendency. Even Kim worried when her kids tried out for a new sport and couldn't imagine what it would be like if they wanted to follow in her footsteps. Renee was adamant enough to try it. If that day came, what would they let her do?

Kim Stoppable exhaled softly. Would she let them fight villains, travel, and save the world as her parents had let her? It was always difficult knowing how lenient she should be. The idea of allowing any of her children that close to danger terrified her. The extent of what parents would do to live through their kids baffled her. Even though she would miss the old days, Kim could never imagine going back or putting them in harm's way. Besides, seeing them grow up was reward enough.


End file.
